


Breaking Inside

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in labour Waverly struggles with wanting Benedict to know the truth and Dean possibly missing the birth. What she doesn't account for is that Benedict's got a secret of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Inside

Tom flipped through the magazine automatically, they had been sitting in the hospital room for three hours now and nothing was happening. The whole process had basically stalled, and now it was a waiting game. Leaning forward on the window seat he stared at the bed. Waverly was sleeping at least, she was going to need it. The doctor's expected this to be a long process. Waverly didn't want to use drugs to speed up the process but with the amount of time it was taking, Tom didn't think that she would be able to handle it. It was a waiting game now, waiting for Waverly to agree to the drug or waiting the innumerable hours that this will take, and she was barely dilated and the water wasn't even broken.

She was already a couple days past her due date. Tom and Waverly were the only ones who knew her true date and when it came and went Waverly worried that she got the timing wrong, but there was no one else. Running his hands down his face he sighed. Amanda was on her way, and Hadley would come as soon as the nanny could get to the house. She was alone when this started, scared out of her whits because she didn't know what was happening. Already worried about the fact that she was overdue. Waverly groaned into her sleep, Tom shot up from his seat and rushed over to her bed. Gripping her hand he brushed back her hair.

“Waverly, Waverly wake up,” Tom whispered quietly.

“Tom. I'm so uncomfortable,” She moaned moving from her back to her side. Opening her eyes she gazed at Tom. “Why is this taking forever? I need this over with.”

“Don't rush things sweetie,” Tom brushed back the hair from her face, she sighed nodding lightly. “It's alright, the doctor says this is natural you know. He explained it all when you were sleeping. It's not uncommon for first babies.”

“Stop trying to make it better.” Waverly laughed quietly. She moved around slightly and still couldn't feel comfortable, her back ached, her sides ached and the one thing that should ache, her stomach, she felt nothing. “Things just need to be faster.”

“Things take their time darling,” Amanda walked into the room throwing her jacket and purse on the window seat that Tom vacated. “First time mothers happens to most of them.”

“Tom, I want Ben,” Waverly said slowly. She knew it wasn't the best idea in the world, but he needed to be there.

“Are you sure that's the best thing?” Tom asked sitting down on the bed, he scooped her hand up in his. He had thoughts about calling him for the last hour, but didn't know if Waverly would take kindly to Benedict showing up in her hospital room out of the blue. He couldn't miss this.  
“I'm sure.”

“What about Dean?”

“Dean's still half a world away waiting on a plane,” Waverly took a deep breath, the pain was building again now after constant waves of tiny pain. Dean would miss the birth  
she was sure of it, she wasn't angry; for seven months she expected he would miss it. No matter how hard they planned it, it wasn't going to work. Even with a scheduled birth he wouldn't make it. “I'm okay with that, he can't do anything about it. But I want—need Ben here.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Amanda asked from the window. She was watching the exchange quietly. She was just as concerned about this whole situation as Tom was. Amanda just happened to take a calm root to the whole thing. Gentle baiting is what she liked to call it. “If you're going to tell him, I'll call him right now.”

“Amanda!” Tom hissed turning toward her. “This really isn't the time.”

“It's the perfect time!” She glared at Tom as Waverly looked between the two of them. “What's Dean going to do when he finds out that Benedict's here? Yell? Scream? The man has a right!”

“Really Amanda,” Waverly groaned sliding deeper into the hospital bed. “Just call him if you're going to. Before I change my mind.”

“You're doing the right thing,” Amanda smiled thinly at Tom before walking out of the room.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Waverly covered her face, Tom sat on the bed beside her rubbing her leg through the hospital sheets. “I mean, is it too late to tell him? Would he be better off not knowing now?”

“He's already back into your life darling,” Tom sighed shaking his head “He would find out eventually. The baby would start looking like him, what if she's got his hair? Or his eyes?”

“Genetic in my family?” She supplied helplessly. Waverly knew it would be for the best if Benedict knew before she had the baby. “It would be so much easier if I could take back the last seven months. Tell him from the start things would be much different now.”

“What about Dean?” Tom tread carefully, he always thought that Waverly would drop Dean like a sack of flour if Benedict wanted her back. He didn't want to admit it out loud, that would be doubting her love for Dean, and she did love him. But Benedict and Waverly's love was different, he could see it.

“I love Dean, I wouldn't change that for the world. Even if I was with Ben, I still would've gone with Dillon to that event, still would've met Dean. Who knows, maybe I'm supposed to be with Dean all along.” Waverly smiled at Tom.

He looked at her dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to respond to that, that was contrary to everything he saw, everything he thought he knew. Tom wasn't going to say anything, it could've been the pain, the hormones, or something he couldn't think of. Waverly reached and threaded her fingers through Tom's.

“Don't look like that, everything still would've happened. I'll never get over Ben, that's true, but I love Dean. Please respect that.”

Tom nodded carefully. Waverly could read him well, when it came to his friends he was transparent. He always knew that. Tom could respect that, but would have his own opinion on the matter. He wouldn't force his ideals on Waverly, she had to figure that out for herself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ben what's gotten into you?” Ean asked shaking his head.

Ben could only look up at him and shrug. He really couldn't put it into words, the last month had been a whirlwind. Every minute he thought of Waverly, he couldn't help it. Everything reminded him of her, just when he thought she was out of his head Tom brought her back in like a hurricane. He wanted nothing more than to call her just to hear her voice and laugh. His heart thudded against his chest as he wrung his hands together. It just couldn't be. He had talked to her during his trip. Quick calls away from Jenna, checking up on her and making sure she was okay. He couldn't rationalize his reaction, he still felt protective over her he realized he probably always would be.

Ean tried to engage him in more conversation but he didn't feel like explaining himself about anything. He might've done a few stupid on his trip out to California but it was all in honest fun. Ean couldn't really blame him for any of that. It's not like he got caught walking around town drunk that first night, no, he did that in the hotel room where he could barely get out of bed being overwhelmed by guilt at seeing Waverly again. Jenna had to throw a glass of water on him just to make sure he got up the following morning. Shaking his head at the memory he straightened in the directors chair and tried to focus on the interviewer, just some tidbits was all they needed and he would be free for the day. He felt his pocket vibrate, sliding the phone out he handed it to Ean out of frame of the camera.

“I don't see how that's his business anymore,” Ean said after a few seconds of silence. What business? Ben didn't think to glance at the screen to see who it was. What was going on? “Amanda I don't see why it would matter what she says. It doesn't involve him anymore, so why does Waverly want him?”

“Waverly?” Ben blurted out quickly getting out of the chair.

“Ben, please, I don't--”

“Phone,” He tried not to hiss at his friend holding his hand out.

“There's nothing wrong with her Ben,” Ean held the phone back. “She's alright.”

“Is she asking for me?” His heart stopped beating, why was she asking for him? Had her fiance Dean still not arrived back onto the scene? Ben couldn’t help but thinking that she was just asking for him as a replacement, that she didn't really want him. But this was Waverly and he would do anything for her. “Give me my phone.”

“Please Ean she just wants Benedict here, she's asking for him she needs to talk to him!” Amanda pleaded over the phone as Ben's heart sank.

“What's wrong with Waverly? Is she hurt?”

“Oh Ben, no, no she's perfectly fine. She's gone into labour.” Amanda's smile was bright through the phone. “She's asking for you.”

“For me? Amanda I can't---I,” Ben couldn't think. He was distracted by Waverly all day and now she needs him. Needed him more than anything right now. He flushed all over, he had to go to her. He would just have to apologize profusely to Ean and the company. Waverly was priority. “Tell her I'll be right there; thirty minutes no more.”

“Ben!” Ean hissed grabbing him by the shoulder “Do you really thinks that's appropriate now?”

“I don't care,” Ben shook him off gathering up his things. “Waverly needs me. I left her when she needed me before and I can't do that to her again. I won't.”

“And what am I supposed to tell--”

“What ever you like, I don't care right now.” Ben replied coolly. He ran out of the room leaving a flustered Ean in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Ben stood in the doorway, Waverly was on the bed with her eyes closed. She seemed to be asleep. His heart was in his throat, seeing her in the hospital with wires and monitors attached to her made him physically ill. He had to keep reminding himself that she was having a baby and that nothing was wrong with her. Nothing would go wrong, he would make sure of that. He hesitated, there really was no reason for him to be there. The thought that she was having a baby that wasn't his made his stomach twist, he would get through it and be happy for her. He had to now.

Walking into the room he looked around and noticed that no one was there. He knew Tom and Amanda were some where around and Hadley had to be on call. Maybe they wanted to give them some time, the reason for that he couldn't grasp but he welcomed it. He hovered next to the bed, his hand raised wanting to brush back her hair and kiss her forehead. But he stopped himself, instead gripped her hand loosely and squeezed.

“Waverly.”

“Ben,” She cracked a smile but kept her eyes closed. “You came.”

“Wouldn't miss this for the world,” Ben allowed himself to sit on the bed gripping her hand tighter bringing it up to his lips kissing it lightly. “How are you?”

“The process seems to have stopped,” Waverly scoffed opening her eyes. “I'm just resting a bit before they give me medicine to hurry up the process. Pretty much tried everything I could. Walked around the hospital about three times and only brought on one contraction.”

“Is everything okay?” He squeezed her hand tighter cupping her face in his hand. She leaned into the touch bringing her hand up to his she nodded.

“It's natural really, a pain the arse but not unexpected. I didn't want to use anything besides an epidural but I haven't even been able to do that yet.” Waverly sighed laying deeper into the pillows.

“How long have you been here?” How long had it taken Amanda to call him? Not that he should've been notified immediately but it would've been nice to know. He could've been comforting her the entire time.

“Six hours.”

Ben didn't know what to say. It's not like he's read up on any birthing processes. It's not like there was a need. He looked down at Waverly, she was so small in the big hospital bed. All he wanted was to crawl in next to her wrap her in his arms and help the process along. He knew there was one way, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He couldn't, they couldn't.

“It's okay,” Waverly smiled as a nurse walked in. She wouldn’t admit it out loud but this pause in the process was scaring her senseless no matter how many times the doctors and nurses said it was okay, or that Hadley said she had to push hers along too. She felt like something was wrong, that her body didn't know what to do. Having Benedict beside her already made her feel better, he was supposed to be there. Sitting next to her she felt comforted and that things would move along nicely. Waverly watched the nurse out of the corner of her eye, adding the Petocin to her IV. The nurse patted her arm sympathetically.

“Hopefully the process will be much more active now,” She smiled kindly at the couple before her. “I see the father arrived.”

“Oh no,” Ben stated quickly “Just a good friend.”

“Apologies,” The nurse nodded but smiled knowingly at the way Ben's hands were intertwined with Waverly's. “Buzz if you need anything, hopefully it shouldn't be long now.”

“Thank you,” Waverly mumbled not looking at Benedict. Her whole body flushed under his gaze, the fates were telling her that it was time to tell him. Why else would Dean not be here but Benedict came rushing. Biting her lip she pushed the thought away, Dean was coming, he was just thousands of miles away, it took a while.

“So where's uh—Dean?” Ben quietly asked.

“Coming,” She turned back to him, it's like he can read her like a book even after all this time. “He's in California right now, it's gonna take a little while to get over here.”

“Are you scared to do this with out him?”

“I have you.”

Benedict blinked.

“And Tom, Hadley, Amanda,” She amended quickly. “Dean and I knew when I went into labour it wouldn't be easy for him to get here.”

“The distance must be tough on you two.”

“It's—hard, but we make it work. He calls all time, he's not big on technology so we'll only Skype once every week or so. And his co-workers usually have to set up the feed for him.”

Ben stifled a laugh, Waverly glared at him quickly before smirking “Well he tries so that's good.”

“More than tries. Dean's always there when I need him. It's like he knows when something is wrong with me,” She caressed her still stomach “Even the baby. He just knows.”

“Unlike me.” Slipped out Ben before he could think it was a stupid thing to say. Waverly worried her lip and looked away from him. The look in her eye was all he needed as confirmation. At least she was giving him reasons, even if it wasn't in a direct manner. It's better than nothing at this point, Ben's heart lifted. Things could be repaired, even if it was just a strong friendship. “Don't worry, I'm—over it.”

“Ben,” Waverly quietly shook her head.

He bit his lip, it was a lie they both knew it. But he had to get past this, both of them did. She was pregnant with another man's child, engaged to that man and he was. Internally he shook his head at his own thoughts he couldn't even think of it, not with Waverly sitting in front of him.

Suddenly Waverly sat up quickly, her hand moving to her stomach as she felt the contraction. Ben didn't know what to do, he couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. Her face contorted, body taught as she remembered her breathing. She looked at him suddenly.

“It's okay, I got you,” Ben said gently as she slipped her fingers through his as she breathed through the contraction. It was a long one, Ben tried to read the monitor the best he could. It stopped quickly as Waverly released her breath smiling. He felt her fingers slip through his. Closing his eyes he sat back.

“Ben,” Waverly grabbed his hand lightly, he wasn't paying attention until she pinched his ring finger. His eyes flew open looking down at the woman he loved. “What's this?” She held up his left hand with his gold wedding band shining in the hospital lights.

“It's my, wedding ring,” He swallowed hard. The pounding in his ears matched that of his heart as he saw realization flash over her face. There was a flicker of pain and betrayal before it was replaced with disgust. Ben could feel his throat burning.

“Wedding ring?”

“I—we--that is Jenna and I are married.”

“Married.”

“In California, I was going to tell you.”

“Why would you marry her?”

“Waverly you're engaged to Dean, why does---”

“Get out!” Waverly hissed, gripping the bed railing instead of his hand with the next strong contraction. He flinched at the look on her face, like her world collapsed.

“Guys what the hell is going on? I can hear you in the hallway!” Tom rushed into the room looking between his two friends.

“GET HIM OUT!” Waverly screamed. Tom could only stare, was she screaming at the top of her lungs at Ben? Or was it the pain of contractions? He blinked quickly, he didn't understand.

“Get him out of here,” Amanda stirred Tom from his awe as Hadley followed her into the room. Amanda shook her head at Ben as she pushed him toward Tom. He stumbled. Waverly was still screaming for him to leave.

Tom grabbed Ben by the arm who could only stare at Waverly as tears slid down her eyes not from the pain, but from him. Why did she care so much? She had a ring on her finger from Dean, they were getting married. Ben's stomach lurched, maybe there was still hope her ring wasn't permanent, it was a promise. His was binding. The gold band felt like lead. Tom sat him down in a chair roughly before running back into the room, the door shutting quickly after him. Ben was now an outsider, he ran his fingers through his hair. That was not how he wanted to tell her, if he was going to. It was no better than the way she told him, pregnant with a diamond on her finger. He felt his eyes burning and squeezed them shut.

 

* * *

 

Ben walked slowly into the room. He had watched the chaos from the hallway. Nurses running in, Tom being unceremoniously shoved out into the hallway by Hadley; he heard the baby's cry what seemed like only minutes later. Still he waited, Hadley had left, Tom was going to wait outside for Dean to arrive. He didn't move until Amanda beckoned him to the door with a wave of her hand and a kiss on a cheek before she was off. He surveyed the room, Waverly was sitting calmly on the bed with the baby wrapped in her arms. At that moment, to Ben, Waverly had never looked beautifuler. Her hair was tied back sloppily from the labor and she looked exhausted. But the smile that was spread across her face as she looked at her child was enough to make him fall in love with her all over again. He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the bite of his wedding ring on his finger.

“Ben,” Waverly breathed out. She sounded exhausted but he walked towards the bed and stopped short. She looked relieved to see him, he wasn't entirely sure how she was going to react.

“Is it?”

“A girl,” She looked up at him and then quickly at the baby. “A healthy baby girl. Luna Katerina. A bit unconventional but I've always loved the name Luna and Katerina for my grandmother.”

“She's beautiful,” Ben ran a finger down Luna's face gently. She turned into his touch. He could've sworn she was smiling at him. “Congrats.”

“Do you want to hold her?” She smiled already handing the baby over to him.

Ben had only held a few babies in his life, but the way that Luna slipped into the crook of his arm was natural. She immediately settled into chest. He looked up at Waverly grinning. She smiled weakly in return. Luna was a comforting weight in his arms, Ben never wanted to let her go.

“About earlier Ben.”

“I should've told you.” He supplied quickly.

“I had no reason to react that way,” She replied back shaking her head. Waverly felt so many conflicting emotions in the day she wasn't sure where she stood. Watching Ben hold Luna melted her heart, he was so natural and easy with her. She wanted him to be able to hold her all the time. To always be there for her. Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Ben,” Waverly tried to get his attention quietly “There's something I have to tell you.”

Ben hummed in reply—he didn't want to disturb the baby.

“Luna--she's yours.”

“Waverly!”

She whipped her head to the side, pushing herself up in bed brightening. “Dean.”

“I'm sorry I'm late,” He rushed towards the bed and wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her lightly.

Ben could only stare at the couple in front of him. He blinked repeatedly looking down at the baby in his arms, his? This baby girl was his? Waverly never did tell him that Dean was the father. She always avoided questions about her due date. It couldn't be. Ben looked at the little girl in his arms. He could see a dusting of auburn hair. His lips pouted back at him, his nose looked odd so little. If only he could open her eyes and see if he saw the hazel blue shining back up at him. He was holding his daughter, Luna Katerina.

His heart melted, she was the perfect combination of Waverly and himself. Ben scanned her face looking for anything wrong, checked the ears and her nose. He wanted to check her over and make sure she had ten toes, ten fingers and kiss them all. Ben could barely think straight, the information was weighting on him heavily. Luna. Waverly keeping it a secret from him. And Dean.

Dean; he tore his gaze away from the—his baby and looked at Dean intently for the first time. He wasn't exactly what he pictured would be his replacement. He was American, that threw him for a loop. He didn't know that Waverly had ever left the country, where would she possibly meet an American? He appeared to be roughly the same height as himself, and more around Waverly's age. His dress was odd, he wore a black leather jacket, black tactical pants and boots. Benedict couldn't imagine where he had come from or what attracted Waverly to him. He couldn't think of that, he was married and she was engaged to Dean. Dean looked at her like she was the only person that mattered in the world. What ever exterior he was exhibiting it was broken with Waverly in the room. Benedict's heart thudded with envy.

“Is that her?” Dean asked slowly looking up at Ben for the first time. His voice was rough, like he was constantly yelling and his voice adapted around it. Dean's face softened even more looking at the baby, Ben knew Dean loved her already.

“Isn't she lovely?” Waverly asked looking from Benedict to Dean. She didn't feel as awkward as she thought having both of them in the room. Waverly could feel the tension that Benedict was emoting towards Dean, but Dean he didn't care. He never view Benedict as a threat, more as someone who he pitied for letting her out of his life in the time she needed him the most.

“Can I—can I hold her?” He held out his arms at Benedict looking at him carefully.

Ben started. Why was he asking him? Of course he knew, why wouldn't he know? He never thought the baby was his, Dean always knew that the baby was Benedict's. Ben swallowed at the thought and handed his daughter over. Dean was the real father, he was there the entire time while he didn't even know. He might've been overseas but he called Waverly, made sure she was alright. Ben was never there, he didn't have a right to be, he walked out willingly. Why would Waverly want him to walk back because she was pregnant. He wanted to walk back, more than anything, now he couldn't. The band wore heavily on his hand as he handed his daughter over. “Sure.”

“Oh Waverly, she's beautiful,” Dean ran his fingers lightly down her face. For a man with such presence Dean held her carefully and touched her like she was made of glass. He kissed her forehead lightly as he rocked her back and forth. Waverly couldn't take her eyes off of the sight before her. She always worried how Dean would react once Luna was actually born, but all of those doubts disappeared watching him look at her with love. He leaned down and kissed Waverly lightly. “I'm so proud of you.”

Ben could only feel his heart drop as Dean sat down on the bed placing Luna back into Waverly's arms. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her as they gushed over the baby. His throat burned. There was nothing he could do, he would be always looking in on what he should've had. Turning away he looked out of the window, and absentmindedly played with his wedding ring.

“Benedict,” Waverly broke his reserve, her voice was calm and loving. “I'm such an idiot, I never introduced you two.”

“It's okay,” Ben said slowly, not wanting to betray any emotion in his voice.

“It's really not,” Dean added. “I—there's things we have to discuss.”

“Not really the time,” Ben ran his hands through his hair finally looking back at the hospital bed. Waverly was cradling Luna again, Dean relaxing beside them sharing the bed. Ben felt hot all over, it could've been anything from the humiliation that was bubbling in his chest to the jealous thoughts running through his head. “I just—this is a lot to take in Waverly.”

“I know, Ben,” Waverly handed Luna over to Dean. She struggled out of bed, Dean tried to help her but Ben was quicker, grabbing onto her elbows as she sat up. “I didn't want to spring this all on you the minute she was born. I tried to tell you in the park, then Jenna came up. I tried to tell you when you first came to the hospital. And I kinda just freaked out over your sudden marriage. I, I take the blame for a lot of this.”

“Waverly, No,” Ben shook his head slowly gripping her arms. He wanted to cup her face in his hands and kiss away her worries. But he couldn't, Dean was eying him carefully. “No, this is all on me, from the start: getting you pregnant, leaving you at Dillon's request—it was because of that you couldn't tell me. I understand. I just need to think, I need to go smoke. I'll be back.” Without looking at Dean he kissed her quickly on the forehead. Releasing her arms only as he was walking away.

“He's pretty intense,” Dean said after a moment's pause. He placed Luna back into her makeshift bed, she had fallen asleep quietly in his arms. Brushing her forehead lightly he sat next to Waverly grabbing the hand from her lap.

“He's normally not like that,” Waverly said absentmindedly, she was staring at the shut door. She knew she overwhelmed him, she wouldn't be surprised if he never came back.

“You think it was because I messed up your moment?”

“Dean really,” Waverly grabbed his hand threading their fingers together. Dean kissed her fingers one by one before resting his forehead against hers. “I really missed you. Why do you have to be away for so long?”

“It doesn't have to be like that,” He ran his fingers lightly down her cheek smiling at her “Benedict travels all the time to the states now. Move to the states with me. You had Luna, when the doctor says you two can travel, come with me. We can travel together, buy a house where ever you want. Waverly please, come back with me.”

 

* * *

 

Benedict sat in the smoking area, looking up at the hospital. He almost expected to see Dean staring out one of the windows glaring at him. Dean was too good, he expected him to be some washed up loser that Waverly clung to after she left him. Ben laughed running his fingers through his hair before pulling out his lighter. Fantasy, he knew that, he only wanted to put Dean down to make himself feel better. In reality it was making him feel worse to have Dean be that good for her and to her. Lighting the cigarette he took a deep drag.

“Dean's not what I expected,” Ben blew the smoke out of his mouth, looking over his shoulder at Tom. He had crept up behind him in the smoking area. “Far from what I expected actually.”

“He's a good guy Ben; really you wouldn't expect just from looking at him. Dean's what she needs. He may not be around a lot but he's always there for her, doesn't accuse her of anything even though they are thousands of miles apart. And he loves her, and tells her that.”

“That hurts Tom.”

“It's the truth Ben.” Tom shook his head “You damaged her so badly it's taken Dean almost a year to fix her. It's how it is.”

“I just can't see it. I can't see her with him.” He hissed.

“He's not you,” Tom pointed out sliding into the seat next to his friend. “Is that what you mean? She wouldn't go out and find an exact copy of you.”

“He's wearing combat clothing, what's with all the black? The heavy combat boots? Does he think he's some type of vigilante? What's with the earring? Really? What guy wears a hoop earring? What does he even do?”

“Why does it matter, he's going to support Waverly and the baby; that's all that matters.” Tom shrugged “Why didn't you tell me you married Jenna during your California trip?”

“Saving it for a rainy day,” He took a deep pull from his cigarette looking up at the sky. “I just don't want anyone to know really. Suppose they will now. I don't really wear the ring, I just slipped it on today. I fucked that up.”

“Where you drunk?” Tom couldn't help but laugh, he never pictured Benedict to run off for a Vegas like wedding. He could only figure it was the emotional swirl that Ben had been through in the last year. Ben needed stability and a wedding ring would more or less guarantee that. Unfortunately the right woman wasn't wearing his ring.

“No,” Ben rubbed his forehead “It's all just a blur really. Jenna had been mentioning marriage. The entire trip I couldn't get Waverly out of my head—and the fact she was pregnant. I couldn't take it, I had to prove to myself I moved on.”

“Wrong move.”

“Waverly told me Luna's mine,” Ben said slowly. Tom stiffened under his quick glance and Ben knew at that moment that Tom knew the entire time. He stood up flicking his butt away running his fingers through his hair.

“Did she now?”

“And you knew?”

“Who else could've it been Ben?” Tom shook his head slowly, he wasn't the one who should be talking to Ben about this but Waverly was a bit distracted at the moment. “You didn't think she was Dean's did you?”

“Honestly yes,” He turned around quickly a wild look in his eyes. “Nine whole months she was pregnant without even a hint to me. I could've been there to help her, get her through it. Now I'm like an outsider looking in on this loving family unit that I'm suddenly apart of!”

“With how you guys ended it you didn't think she was just going to call you up out of the blue and say surprise I'm pregnant, it's yours pay up?” Tom shook his head throwing his hands up in the air. “She wouldn't do that to you, you walked out of her life. She didn't exactly want you waltzing back into it. Waverly did what she thought was best.”

“What did you think best?” Ben asked slowly. “To keep this from your best mate? See him and talk to him but yet in the back of your head you've got this giant secret that he's got a baby! I thought we were better than that.”

“Don't go that low Ben, you know I didn't have a say in this. I was doing what Waverly wanted. She was going to tell you when she was able.” Tom wanted to grab him by his collar and shake sense into him. Benedict didn't realize that Waverly wanted to call him every day from the moment that she found out she was pregnant, she didn't think he would want anything to do with her. “And if she never did I would've stood by her like I did from the beginning. Don't make this about you, she went through this with the thought in her head that the father of her child didn't want her.”

“I--”

“Don't, you just need to talk to her. You, Waverly and Dean have to sit down and discuss this. That little girl is the both of you, and ties all of you together. Talk to her. That's all I really can tell you. But I will say that Waverly probably didn't think it through what would happen after she was born. Realize it's as confusing for her as it is from you.”

“I'm being selfish I know,” Ben sat down heavily. The day was whirling through his mind. In the span of an hour his life changed completely. He thought his marriage was for the best, forgetting Waverly and letting her get on with Dean. Now he wouldn't be able to, there was a baby in the building behind him with his features that he helped create. Waverly would always be right there, holding Dean and Luna's hands showing him who she chose and that it would never be him again.


End file.
